You Never Know Who's Lurking in the Closet
by Macaroni Queen
Summary: A young girl, Seis, is sent from her colony to investigate a large amount of electronic waves that are a potential threat. She finds something that she didn't quite expect.
1. A Peculiar Beginning

~You Never Know Who is Lurking in the Closet~  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. None of the characters are mine, except Seis and Birdy so far.  
  
:: Setting: Earth, A year after the war. It is a quiet and peaceful time. ::  
  
A soft breeze blows along the busy downtown streets of Antoran, pushing leaves lazily along the newly paved roads. Antoran is a relatively new city constructed after the last city, Antore, was struck by an unpredicted meteor shower. All meteors landed remarkably, and quite suspiciously close to the base of a new organization, PPC, founded by Relena Peacecraft. The base still exists here, the only thing remaining from the shower, quite miraculously, and is believed to be uninhabited. However, tracking radars from a small, far-off colony GL3 has sensed enormous amounts of electronic activity coming from the "uninhabited" building-enough activity to concern the cut off colony.  
  
A young girl also happens to walk down the street, with the wind blowing strands of hair into her face, which has a look of boredom and aggravation is blaringly apparent. Eventually, she stops her slow pace and looks around confusedly, the throng of people stepping around her, clearly annoyed. Reaching down towards the collar of her shirt, she pulls up a microphone towards her mouth.  
  
"So. here I am. This is the city you told me to go to. Ant-or-an, right? Or is it Ahn-tore-ahn?" Stealing a gaze at the various colors of foods displayed in the store windows, a pang of hunger reminded her of her last meal. last morning. Plane food always made her sicker than she already was, which was quite sick once she stepped on the cursed, flying prison. That last flight has robbed her of the little food she had in her stomach. "You know, I've heard that Anntach. Ahntock. Antorch has some pretty good seafood."  
  
"Pay attention! You are straying from the mission!" Reminded the voice at the other end of the line, harshly.  
  
"You know, Birdy, it's easier to not stray from the mission when you know what the mission is!" Some informant Birdy is. She sent me off on a "Very Important Mission!" in such a rush; she forgot to tell me what was so "Very Important" about it.  
  
Deciding to overlook the fault she had made, or perhaps just not catching on, Birdy replied to the lesser mistake implied in the sentence, face beet- red, "Seis! Will you stop calling me that? You are never going to let me live that down, huh? You call me that just because I just forgot to feed them. I was taking very good care of them besides that! Poor Herman and George."  
  
"Well, why am I here again?" Seis looked around the streets. This was just a normal city. People rushed to and fro like little ants scurrying about a picnic, eyes fixed on the ground or staring directly ahead. Cars in the streets honked incessantly at each other and teenagers grouped together at the corners, laughing at screaming while their music played in the background. Music. if you could call it that. Ah, well. She'd never understand them.  
  
Forced to finally reply, Birdy eventually sighed. "There is a report of large amounts of electronic waves coming from here. We wouldn't be bothering if we didn't think it a threat."  
  
Seis came from a somewhat forgotten colony that had separated itself from the others and from communication to Earth, relying dependently on itself only. It was GL3, a small but exceptional colony with highly advanced technology.  
  
"Well, Seis, where did you put the map I gave you?" said Birdy, obviously worried, knowing her lazy friend's messy habits.  
  
"What map?"  
  
"The map with the directions on it!"  
  
"Hmm. Oh yeah. that thing. I was eating a pizza at the airport, and I spilled my soda. I used that scrap of paper you gave me to clean it up. Why? Was it important?" asked Seis, obviously not understanding the value of that "thing" that contained the directions and commands for the mission.  
  
Birdy buried her face in her hands. "Never mind. I can give you directions over the microphone." she said.  
  
After calming down, Birdy informed Seis of the location under question. "Now, it may seem like an abandoned warehouse but we have sensed electronic waves coming from it. Someone is in there. Be careful!"  
  
"Umm. where is it?" said Seis, who had started walking again, only to become even more lost that before.  
  
Once again Birdy let out a big sigh. "It's to your right. Big. Old. Metal. Can't miss it. It's the only thing here that remains from before the meteor shower. And. try to seem. a little more enthusiastic about this mission. Oh goodness, I'd never thought I'd say that to you."  
  
"I would be enthusiastic but it is 6 'o clock in the morning and I haven't had any coffee, caffeine of any sort or breakfast for that matter, so tough luck." Seis replied bitterly, finally taking some interest in what Birdy was saying, as she could finally complain about her less that wonderful condition.  
  
"There it is! Stop!" Seis stopped abruptly.  
  
"That's it?" said Seis, unbelievingly, "That thing? Really, if it were mine I'd jazz it up a little bit. Who could live with that peeling paint, let alone the bad paint job in the first place?"  
  
"Go inside already!" hastily replied Birdy, clearly annoyed,"But be careful. It isn't likely to be unlocked and if it is then they probably have something planned. Have your gun ready."  
  
"Set to stun!" Seis clicked the dial on her Shooter514 over to level 2 Stun; she didn't quite believe that anyone could inhibit such a place.  
  
"Whatever. Be quiet and careful! Don't make me repeat this any more! I'm serious, Seis!"  
  
Seis turned the doorknob. Locked. No problem. She looked up towards the roof. There was bound to be a hole or something in this run-down place. Bingo!  
  
She climbed up the rain gutter on the side and found a small, broken window in the wall ajar. It was tiny but she was sure that she could make it in. She carefully climbed up and laid her red jacket on top of the broken glass jutting out through from the bottom. Even more carefully still, she inched through, ripping the sleeve of her black t-shirt in the process. With a final push, she was through, and falling into the darkness below her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Thud! She dropped onto soft ground. It was. a carpet? Well, it was a rather nice carpet at that. She looked down. Could this place really be uninhabited? There was a door in front of her. She cracked it open a bit; slowly as so it wouldn't creak, and looked inside. A couch. A TV. Not too much. There was a connecting kitchen with a huge refrigerator. Clothes were strewn across the floor: belts, shirts, jeans, etc. She looked back at the couch. snacks, wrappers, and crumbs. A guy had to be living here. maybe more. the mess was so huge even one guy couldn't make it himself. Seis, though not quite the ship-shape, neat freak herself, shuddered. During her two year stay at the military academy in GL3, which was required for all of the colony's youth, she had seen the rooms of some of the male students which were utterly disgusting, though not quite as bad as this.  
  
The door opened. She heard a creak but could not see the opening door as the closet's door blocked her view.  
  
"Look, Wu-man, I'm sorry about the groceries. I was hungry. and at least they went to a good cause, right? Next time you should buy more!"  
  
It was confirmed: guys.  
  
"Baka." Simply replied Guy #2.  
  
Another door opened.  
  
"Did you get the groceries, Wufei?" A third one!  
  
"No! I leave that baka alone in the store for one minute and he eats the orange display! I had to pay for them all. Then, when I do buy what little groceries I can with the money left, he eats them while I put the shopping cart back in the store!" Angrily explained guy #2.  
  
"Well, I did question you going with Duo. He's hard enough to handle with all five of us going. Not to mention at home." Replied Guy #3  
  
"Listen, I didn't get breakfast today, expecting to fill up on free samples and then, the old lady giving me free samples told me to go away!" Said Guy #1.  
  
"He ate all of her sausage samples." Said Guy #2.  
  
"HEY! A third of it was gone already!!!" Protested Guy #1.  
  
Seis blinked. Dust got in her eye. Anyways, she was tired of hearing this moronic, though entertaining she must admit, conversation.  
  
Birdy asked anxiously, "So? Who was it? I knew someone lived there! I knew it! See?"  
  
Seis, clearly annoyed at being wrong, dismissed it. "Listen, it was nothing big. The guys living there were probably my age. 16, 17. Maybe they were looking for a free place to stay with no rent. You know how guys are! They don't care how messy a place is as long as it's free. There is no one there that we should worry about." She concluded, exasperated.  
  
"Go check it out! The place can't be giving off such large electrical currents by itself!"  
  
"No! I said that there is nothing here of any threat!"  
  
"This is an order! How dare you selfishly put our colony at such a risk?"  
  
"I said, that there is no risk." Seis replied, firmly, trying to hold back her anger.  
  
Birdy was the first to start yelling. "Do you want to come back here and have me demote you in rank? I only need to inform the Commander of you defiant behavior!"  
  
Finally Seis started yelling back, "As a matter of fact I do want to come back! I'm tired of taking orders from an INCAPABLE CLUTZ LIKE YOU!  
  
"How dare you." choked Birdy, through tears.  
  
"Hey guys, did you hear something?" Guy #1? Seis cursed herself for forgetting where she was.  
  
"Of course! It was loud enough for the whole building to hear it." Said Guy #3, sounding a bit shocked.  
  
"Eeps! I'm outta here! Sorry, Birdy!"  
  
Seis tried to pull herself up to the window she had gotten through but to no avail: it was too high.  
  
"Birdy, I'm STUCK!!! Birdy? Birdy?!?!", desperately screamed Seis, "Dammit! The connection is cut!"  
  
"Hello? Hellooo? I know you're in there! Come out, come out wherever you are!" It was Guy #1 again. Damn him.  
  
Seis quickly hid behind a coat. She got held her gun ready and raised the Stun level to 3.  
  
A teenage boy walked in. He had a grin on his face and bright violet eyes. A long braid ran down his back.  
  
"Come ooouuttt!!!" The braided boy yelled again singsong voice.  
  
"Duo, be careful! You don't know who's in there!"  
  
A boy about the same age stepped in behind him. He had dark hair and was Japanese. This was a new one, obviously not Guy #1, 2, or 3. He said very seriously, "Come out now and you won't get hurt."  
  
Seis grinned. Tempting but no, she thought. She aimed her gun. And here was why they chose her for this mission. She did her best in these kinds of situations. She could get out of almost any scrape. In fact, she was almost having fun.  
  
She targeted the boy next to the one with the braid. He looked like more of a threat. She was just about to fire when a bright violet eye peered at her from a slit in the coat.  
  
"I seeee you!"  
  
"AH!" Leaping back, Seis closed her eyes tight and fired. Perhaps she had underestimated Guy #1. Few have taken her by surprise so completely before.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!!!" Duo screamed. She had gotten him right in the eye. She sighed. She felt guilty. but he would be better in a day or two. His vision would clear up. Still.  
  
A blonde haired boy, Guy #3, rushed over, "What's wrong? See, Duo! I told you to be careful."  
  
Duo whimpered and pouted. "See if I try to be nice again."  
  
Seis opened her mouth to apologize but abruptly stopped herself. She was so out of it today. If only she had bought that cup of coffee when she got out of the plane.  
  
Another new boy, a boy with spiky bangs that covered half his face, walked in. "Where is the intruder?"  
  
Duo whimpered again. "Over there." He pointed to the coats.  
  
Seis carefully inched away from her position behind the coat moving toward a rack of jackets. Shelves surrounded the walls from the room with pants, belts, shirts, and whatnot hanging down from them. She took position behind the pants.  
  
The boy walked over towards the coat and jerked it off its hanger. Nothing. "Are you sure there was someone here?"  
  
"Maybe you poked yourself in the eye with a hanger, baka. You do that often enough." Said Guy #2, a haughty Chinese boy with his hair pulled back into a slick ponytail.  
  
"Leave him alone. We have a bigger problem." Said the dark haired boy, Guy #4.  
  
"Heero is right. Let's deal with this. If we all say we heard something the we must have." Said the blonde haired boy, Guy #3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seis mentally slapped herself for allowing herself to fall into this kind of situation. She was trained for these kinds of missions. She almost regretted not taking this seriously, but remembered that she had never taken any missions from Birdy seriously.  
  
Birdy. she had yelled at her right before their connection had been cut. She felt a twinge of guilt. But then. Birdy had let her new rank get to her head! Seis frowned. Had she. perhaps been a little jealous? She had been acting so odd today! If only. With a loud rip, a shirt to the right of her face was torn off its hanger.  
  
"My. my favorite pink shirt!" Cried Guy #3.  
  
"They're all exactly the same!" Protested Guy #2, "One won't matter."  
  
Seis took this moment to move over to her left to hide behind a pair of khaki when a face, half covered by bangs popped out between the khakis and a black shirt. He raised his arm and aimed the gun, all so quickly that Seis barely reacted. As he fired twice, she ducked and shot at his stomach. She ran over to her right while Guy #5 kneeled over, holding his stomach.  
  
While crawling back towards the coats, she devised a plan. If she Guy #5's condition could distract them long enough for her to reach the door, then she could. Seis glanced up. There was Guy #1, sitting behind the coats, with his hands over his eye. Slowly, she began to back away, hoping he hadn't noticed her yet. She looked down to raise her gun up to Stun level 4. Before she looked up, she knew that there was a gun pointed at the top of her head. Looking up, her worst fears were confirmed. She was staring straight into the barrel of Guy #1's gun.  
  
"Now, now. You've been a very, very bad little boy." He said with one eye closed and a silly grin on his face. "Perhaps it would be best if you put that little gun down."  
  
Her gun was pointed at the ground. She didn't stand a chance. Perhaps if she could somehow move out from the rack. but there her hopes were shattered. Another gun came burst through the rack of coats and pointed at the side of her head. "Surrender, or we shall shoot you, spy."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duo Maxwell sat staring at the new captive. Long brown hair was pulled up into a bun at the back of the head with two colorfully beaded chopsticks stuck through it. The captive had two dark brown eyes and was wearing a black skirt that rested a little above the knees. The hands were tied in back, behind the chair that they had sat him in. Wait. a skirt? He looked towards the chest. Leaning forward in his chair, he peered closer.  
  
"Wha-What are you looking at?!?" screamed Seis, blushing a deep crimson red.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing?" Asked Quatre, also blushing.  
  
"Well. I think. it's a girl!" Said Duo, surprised at his own revelation.  
  
"Of course it's a girl, baka! See!" said Wufei, pointing at Seis's chest, "Small, but its there."  
  
"I don't- I don't have to put up with this!" Seis stammered, now her face beet red. Great. I'm tied up in a way that is cutting off blood to my hands, I have little hope of escape, my body is aching all over, and now my captors are sexually harassing me.  
  
"Are you ready for questioning, spy?" Asked Heero as he entered the room. 


	2. Caught and Questioned!

You Never Know Who's Lurking in the Closet

Chapter 2: Caught!

A/N: I put up this story for the first time around the year 2001. I haven't updated since 2003. I recently got some e-mails from some recent reviews and thought, "The poor suckers will never know how it ends, will they?" Obviously, it would be inhumane for me to tantalize my audience's senses with such an exquisite example of literature and then simply discontinue my story, leaving them thus lost, confused, wondering and wandering through the dark venues of their minds, waiting, watching for a glimmer of hope, an end to this grand tale of adventure, romance, and tragedy. Actually, I just want to put off studying for all my tests tomorrow. I don't promise this will be good, but I do promise that I will make this as Mary-Sue-ish as I can, and throw in a few good cheap thrills along the way. Oh, and I do apologize for all the typos, switches of verb tense, etc. in the last chapter. Unfortunately, I'm too lazy to change that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have. Kapeesh?

'_Ready for questioning, my ass.' _

Four hours. Four long, endless, tedious hours spent in complete darkness. Ironically enough, the five boys had dragged her chair back into the closet and locked her there while they conferred quietly in the room outside. Seis wondered vaguely what was taking them so long; why spend four hours arguing over what to do about the discovery of a spy when you can just as easily tie them up and shoot them? Hell, that's what she would do. '_No_,' she decided, '_this is a scare tactic_.' She recognized it easily enough from her interrogation courses at the Academy. Obviously, these guys knew what they were doing.

Seis squinted as the door cracked open, shining light into her eyes. Five dark figures entered into the closet, and then the door closed again, leaving them once more in total darkness. With a loud click, a light bulb flickered on above Seis's head.

"State your name." growled the dark-haired man, Heero, ripping off the duct tape that had been placed over Seis's mouth.

"Look, you know I can't do that, so why don't we…"

"State your name, your mission, and which faction you are affiliated with." growled Heero again, this time with a slight hint of menace.

"I'm not telling you anything!" cried Seis indignantly.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she found herself staring down the barrel of Heero's gun. '_So that's how it is._' she gulped. '_I'm sure Birdy will understand this one._'

"My name is Sam. Sam, like Samantha. I'm from Earth. New York City, really. I came here because my mom's side of the family lives here and I'm visiting my grandfather. He's giving me a job in his factory. Cushy little desk job, you know? I swear, I _swear_ I didn't know you were here. I just wanted to look around."

Heero's expression remained blank. Silence filled the room--_closet_-- and Seis started to think they had actually believed her.

"You are an even worse liar than you are a spy." spat Wufei.

"Hey! I'm a goddamned good sp-- shit."

"Exactly."

"OK, OK." Seis let out a nervous chuckle. "You got me. OK? I'm a spy. A spy with somewhat lamentable, um, spying skills. But doesn't that just prove how little of a threat I am? I didn't come here with ill-intentions; I just wanted to check this place out. Let me go, and I'll report back that this--whatever this is, is entirely harmless and--"

"Firstly, coming in through a window, armed, and not making your presence known is good enough grounds to assume you meant to do us harm. Secondly, you were discovered when you emitted a loud noise, most likely in conversation with your mission commander. Thirdly, you attacked Duo without hesitation and demonstrated a somewhat credible amount of speed in hiding from us. It is safe to conclude that not only are you a spy, but you have been trained and sent here by an organization that might very well mean to harm us."

'_Damn. The blonde-haired one is sharp._'

"What are we bothering with this for? If the stupid _onna_ can't properly break into an abandoned warehouse, she obviously can't come from an organization that poses any threat."

Seis really didn't like that Wufei character.

"Can we not just shoot her and get this over with?"

Seis really, really didn't like that Wufei character.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic, Wufei? Couldn't we-- let her go with a message to her superiors that they should cease this investigation?"

'_Thank you, blonde boy!_'

"Duo is the one who was wounded the most. He should decide what happens to her." Stated Trowa gravely.

Out of the darkness, the odd, braided, purple-eyed boy grinned. Seis felt sick.


End file.
